Triforce Survival Competition 2
by jawesome1134
Summary: A competition of LoZ characters to win 1000000 rupees!
1. 1: The next season!

Triforce Survival Competition 2 Ep. 1

Link: Hey, the new season will have a lot of changes like reader participation, new contestants, safety passes, and teams! First, say hello to; Old Man, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Skull Kid, Veran, Onox, Vaati, Tetra, Tingle, Ezlo, Midna, Linebeck, Chancellor Cole and Fi, the returning contestants! Now say hello to the newcomers; Merchant, Error, Agahnim, Marin, Ganondorf, Majora, Nayru, Din, Stray Fairy, King of Red Lions, Shadow Link, Smith, Zant, Oshus, Malladus, Groose, and Hilda. Now Let's split you in the teams.

Chancellor Cole, team 1

Tetra, Team 2

Zant, Team 1

Midna, team 2

Veran, Team 1

Fi, Team 2

Dark Link, Team 1

Old Man, team 2

King of Red Lions, Team 1

Linebeck, team 2

Tingle, team 1

Owl, Team 2

Merchant, team 1

Nayru, team 2

Ganondorf, team 1

Navi, team 2

Malladus, team 1

Oshus, team 2

Stray Fairy, Team 1

Majora, Team 2

Skull Kid, team 1

Onox, team 2

Vaati, team 1

Din, team 2

Marin, team 1

Sahasrahla, team 2

Error, team 1

Hilda, team 2

Smith, team 1

Shadow Link, team 2

Agahnim, Team 1

And Groose, team 2.

Ezlo, you don't have a team, so you are out.

Please vote for challenges and for safety passes, which means they can use it for invincibility later…

Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	2. 2: 2 B continued

**Team 1: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Zant, Dark Link, King of Red Lions, Tingle, Merchant, Ganondorf, Malladus, Stray Fairy, Skull kid, Vaati, Error, Smith, Agahnim.**

**Team 2: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi, Old Man, Linebeck, Owl, Nayru, Navi, Majora, Oshus, Onox, Din, Sahasrahla, Hilda, Shadow Link, Groose.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo.**

Triforce Survival Competition 2 ep. 2

Link: Hi, I forgot earlier, but these teams need names!

Chancellor Cole: Hmm… (jeopardy music starts playing) Hmm…

Link: So sorry, but you're out of time, Zelda, show them, their team name.

Zelda: You're new team name is… Team PZ!

Link: seriously Zelda…

Chancellor Cole: Team Pizza? Sure, why not?

Tetra: That's easy, umm… Team… pass?

Link: Why?

Tetra: I was thinking of Team Pirate, but that sounds like a bad guy team, then I thought I could take a pass for some reason.

Link: okay, time to distribute the safety passes! Groose, here's your safety pass. King of Red Lions and Dark Link, you each have a vote for a SP, so, Zelda, who is the Vice President of Randomization, will activate the randomizer!

Dark Link

King of Red Lions

Dark link, here is your safety pass.

Today's challenge is from Infernap (yes, Soliddude1175, the same Infernap); One contestant from each team will battle a boss from each game, the one who beats it moves on to the next round. First up; Hilda and Tingle will battle Bongo Bongo!

The battle was on a giant Bongo, Hilda used her Lorulean magic to freeze Bongo Bongo's hand, then attacked with her staff, Tingle just got knocked away by his other hand. Hilda froze his hand again…

Link: Finish Him!

Hilda attacked one more time and Bongo Bongo was defeated, Hilda was moving on to Round 2!

Link: Next up is King of Red Lions and Old Man vs Ramrock!

Old Man fell asleep, and King of Red Lions shot Ramrock with a cannonball to the face! Ramrock blew up!

Link: Now Merchant and Fi would Battle Big Octorok!

Because Link was Minish-sized when he fought it, it was a regular Octorok, It froze Itself and Merchant Scorched it with the candle, he had won!

Link: Now Vaati and Owl will fight a Moldorm!

Vaati blew the Moldorm into the air but Owl attacked its tail and defeated it.

Link: Error and Groose will fight Stagnox!

Groose used his Loftwing to blow the gas away from Stagnox's vulnerable backside and Groose Punched it, defeating it.

Link: Now Dark Link and Nayru will fight Blizzeta!

Dark Link won.

Link: Zant and Tetra vs. Tentalus!

Tetra turned into Zelda and light-arrowed Tentalus in the face!

Link: Stray Fairy and Shadow Link vs. Twinmold!

Shadow Link won.

Link: Sahasrahla and Agahnim on Armos Knights!

Agahnim's magic defeated the six Armos Knights.

Link: Marin and Navi on Aquamentus!

Navi annoyed Aquamentus so much he rage quit!

Link: Ganondorf and Majora on Dondongo!

Ganondorf won.

Link: Skull Kid and Din on Helmaroc King!

Skull Kid defeated him first.

Link: Veran and Oshus on Anglerfish!

Oshus turned into his true form and attacked the light.

Link: Malladus and Midna on Jalhalla!

Midna used her Twilight-powers to teleport a mirror to reflect light at Jalhalla, then defeated 8 of 15 poes.

Link: Chancellor Cole and Linebeck on Manhandla!

Chancellor cole used his demon-powers to cut of 3 of Manhandla's 4 heads.

Link: Finally, it's Smith and Onox on Dongorongo!

Onox creamed it, hard…

Link: Round 1 is at an end. Moving on to round 2 for team Zelda are Merchant, King of red Lions, Dark Link, Agahnim, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, and Chancellor Cole. For Team Potato are Hilda, Groose, Tetra, Shadow Link, Owl, Navi, Oshus, Midna and Onox! To be continued! Thanks for comin`out everyone!


	3. 3: 2 part 2

**Still in round 2**

**Team Pz (Pizza): Chancellor Cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Agahnim, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Merchant.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Navi, Oshus, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Onox, Midna.**

**Not in round 2**

**Team PZ (Pizza): Tingle, Error, Zant, Stray Fairy, Vaati, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Fi, Old Man, Nayru, Sahasrahla, Majora, Din, Linebeck.**

Link: Welcome back, now it's time for Round 2! First up, Ganondorf and Navi vs. Goht!

Ganondorf punched Goht, destroying him.

Link: That was fast, now it's Skull Kid and Oshus vs. Stalbind!

Skull Kid won, barely.

Link: Okay, Agahnim and Groose vs. Fraaz!

Agahnim's magic defeated fraaz.

Link: Next up, King of Red Lions and Shadow Link vs. Fyrus!

Being Link, Shadow Link shot an arrow at Fyrus' Head-gem, defeating him.

Link: Now it's Dark Link and Owl vs. Genie!

Dark Link won because he was Dark Link.

Link: Chancellor Cole and Hilda vs. Yuga!

Being from the same game, Hilda knew Yuga's weaknesses and defeated him.

Link: Finally, Merchant and Tetra vs. The Imprisoned!

Tetra won.

Link: And Onox and Midna get free byes! Now to start off Round 3, Skull Kid and Tetra vs. Diababa!

Tetra won.

Link: Dark Link and Shadow Link vs. Trinexx!

Each of them using a rod, They destroyed the red and blue heads, but it was Dark Link who beat the green head.

Link: Next up is Agahnim and Hilda vs. Volvagia!

Using the Hammer she rented from Ravio, Hilda played a little game of Whac-a-mole and defeated it.

Link: Midna got another bye so it's Ganondorf and Onox vs. Morpha!

Ganondorf won.

Link: Now it's round 4! Dark Link and Midna vs. Stallord!

Knowing its weakness, Midna was able to defeat it before Dark Link.

Link: Next are Ganondorf and Hilda vs. Barinade!

Hilda: I have no idea how to defeat it, I bet you don't either!

Ganondorf: I DO TO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM FROM THIS GAME!

Hilda: I thought you were from Wind Waker.

Ganondorf: I AM! BUT I'M ALSO FROM OCARINA OF TIME! AND I DO KNOW HOW TO BEAT IT!

Hilda: Oh yeah, how? (tauntingly)

Ganondorf: YOU JUST HIT ITS TENTACLES WITH A BOOMERANG!

Hilda throws the boomerang she borrowed from Ravio and hit all the tentacles, defeting Barinade.

Link: Hey Ezlo!

Ezlo: Yes?

Link: Can you sit in the stands that say "LoZ?"

Ezlo: Okay.

Link: So team Pass wins and Dark Link and Ganondorf are invincible. We'll be back next time with safety passes and elimination. Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	4. 4: Another challenge

**Team Pizza: Chancellor cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Agahnim, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Merchant, Tingle, Error, Zant, Stray Fairy, Vaati, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Navi, Oshus, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Onox, Midna, Fi, Old Man, Nayru, Din, Sahasrahla, Majora, Linebeck.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo**

Triforce survival competition 2 episode 4

Link: Hi, let's distribute safety passes now on team Pizza we have one vote for King of Red Lions and one for Ganondorf.

Ganondorf

King of Red Lions

Link: congrats Ganondorf, here's your safety pass.

Ganondorf: THANKS LINK!

Link: And for team Pass we have one for Owl and one for Fi

Owl

Fi

Link: Okay Owl here's your safety pass.

Owl: hoot thank you.

Link: Today we have to eliminate one of you, we have one vote for Malladus, and one for Agahnim.

Malladus

Agahnim

Link: Sorry Agahnim, join Ezlo in the Peanut Gallery.

Ezlo: There are any peanuts in here!

Link: Today's Challenge is a horse race. We will split you into heats. Heat 1: Vaati, Fi, Owl, Dark Link, Onox, Chancellor Cole, Tetra, and Marin. First 5 move on to the next round.

Dark Link came first, being a copy of Link, and Tetra came second, and Marin came third.

Link: Only Two spots remain, who will take them!?

Fi took the fourth spot, and Chancellor Cole and Onox were battling for the last spot but Chancellor Cole took the last spot.

Link: So Dark Link, Tetra, Marin, Fi, and Chancellor Cole move on to round 2. Heat two'll be; Ganondorf, Hilda, Skull Kid, Navi, Smith, Old Man, Zant, and Groose.

Groose: This is almost like riding a Loftwing, sort of.

Ganondorf ended up first, followed by Hilda, Skull Kid, and Groose.

Link: Will it be Navi, Smith, Zant, or Old Man?

Zant took the final spot.

Link: The third heat is; Midna, Tingle, Merchant, Linebeck, Shadow Link, Din, Oshus, and Error.

Shadow Link came first, followed by Linebeck and Midna, Din was fending off Tingle and Merchant for the fourth spot, and she got it, in the end, Oshus snagged the final spot.

Link: In the final heat are; Nayru, Veran, Sahasrahla, Majora, Stray Fairy, King of Red Lions, and Malladus.

Nayru and Veran came first and second, Sahasrahla came third, and King of Red Lions somehow came fourth, fifth place went to Malladus.

Link: So Malladus, Linebeck, Sahasrahla, Veran, Nayru, King of Red Lions, Oshus, Midna, Din, Shadow Link, Zant, Tetra, Chancellor Cole, Ganondorf, Hilda, Skull Kid, Dark Link, Marin, and Fi move on! Now round 2 heat 1 is; Nayru, Malladus, Chancellor Cole, Zant, Groose, Shadow Link, Tetra, and Veran!

Groose came first, followed by Shadow Link and Zant, Tetra and then Veran.

Link: Heat 2 is Ganondorf, Hilda, Marin, King of Red Lions, Sahasrahla, Skull Kid, Fi, and Dark Link.

Ganondorf came first, followed by Hilda, Dark Link, Skull Kid and Fi.

Link: Midna, Linebeck, Oshus, Din, you all move on! Round 3 has; Fi, Skull Kid, Din, Ganondorf, Dark Link, Hilda, Linebeck, Oshus, Tetra, Veran, Zant, Shadow Link, and Groose. Round 3 heat 1 is Din, Dark Link, Ganondorf, Linebeck, Tetra, Oshus, and Skull Kid.

Dark Link came first followed by Ganondorf, Tetra, Din, and Skull Kid.

Link: Heat 2 is Midna, Shadow Link, Groose, Zant, Fi, Veran, and Hilda.

Groose came first, followed by Shadow Link, Hilda, Fi and Midna.

Link: So we're already at round 4 we still have; Tetra, Midna, Hilda, Fi, Groose, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Din and Skull Kid. Wait, two people are left for team Pizza, so team Pass wins!

Now it's time to vote for challenges, safety passes and elimination.

Link: Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	5. 5: Lucario takes over

**Team Pizza: Chancellor Cole (captain), Ganondorf, Skull Kid, King of Red Lions, Tingle, Stray Fairy, Merchant, Error, Vaati, Zant, Marin, Veran, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi, Navi, Oshus, Groose, Linebeck, Hilda, Owl, Onox, Majora, Shadow Link, Old Man, Din, Nayru, Sahasrahla.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim.**

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 Ep. 4

Link: Good news everyone! Lucario, who will be hosting the upcoming show Tournament of Legendaries, is announced to star in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U! And to commemorate it, he will be hosting today's episode because I have a Time Share in Skyloft! So you can understand him, he has a translator, Link out!

Lucario: So first I guess we'll hand out the safety passes, for team Pizza, we have one vote for Vaati, and one for King of Red Lions.

Vaati

King of Red Lions

Lucario: So here's your safety pass, Vaati!

Vaati: Whatever.

Lucario: For team Pass, we have one vote for Onox, and one for Groose.

Onox

Groose

Onox: You're doing quite well, for a Pokémon.

Lucario: Thanks? Anyway, it's time to eliminate someone, we have one vote for Tingle and one for Skull Kid.

Skull Kid

Tingle

Veran: Dear god, finally! Hey Old Man, GIVE ME YOUR WEEDLE!

Lucario: For god's sake, it's just a Weedle! Today's challenge is a tournament with all your abilities available to use. Thanks Infernap! First Match is Veran on Onox!

Veran possessed Onox and made him run into as many walls as he could until he passed out.

Lucario: Onox fainted! Team Pass sent out Navi! Go Stray Fairy!

Navi: Hey, Listen!

Stray fairy: what?

Navi: Hey listen!

Stray Fairy: Cut it out!

Navi: Hey, Listen!

Stray Fairy: I said, CUT IT OUT!

Navi: Cut it out! Cut it out! Cut it out!

Holds up a piece of paper with an outline of herself and scissors.

Navi: Cut it out!

Stray Fairy: Blaaaaah!

Lucario: Oh my Arceus, that was funny! Now it's Tetra on Chancellor Cole!

Using his demonic demon powers, Chancellor Cole took Tetra down.

Lucario: …O…kay…then, now we have Marin on Old Man!

Old Man: She may have youth on her side but I have—Oh my Back!

Old Man collapsed on the floor.

Lucario: So Veran, Marin, Chancellor Cole and Navi all won their battles, let's see if Nayru can win her battle, against Skull kid.

This was a musical battle, song vs. Ocarina! They played for as long as they could until skull kid gave up.

Lucario: Now we will have Midna and Merchant do battle!

Merchant: Hey, wanna buy a candle? Just 60 rupees!

Midna: Okay!

Midna handed him the rupees in exchange for the Candle, which she then used to light his pants on fire.

Lucario: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire! Now, let's see… Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! This is gonna be good! Ganondorf on Majora!

Agahnim: Now do you see how I could've helped?

Ganondorf: No, not really.

Ganondorf used the sword of the sages to cut off Majora's appendages, rendering him but a mask.

Lucario: Okay, so I just got a telegram from another Old Man, and I detect Weedle-Aura on it. Link says to cut it off here and say "Thanks for comin' out everyone!"


	6. 6: Lucario's Awakening

**Victories**

**Team Pizza: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Ganondorf, Marin.**

**Team Pass: Midna, Navi, Nayru.**

**Losers**

**Team Pizza: Skull Kid, Merchant, Stray Fairy.**

**Team Pass: Old Man, Majora, Tetra, Onox.**

**Haven't gone yet**

**Team Pizza: King of Red Lions, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Fi, Oshus, Groose, Linebeck, Hilda, Owl, Shadow Link, Din, Sahasrahla.**

Lucario: Welcome back, let's shorten this up and I'll just say; King of Red Lions beat Din, Fi beat Smith, and Malladus beat Oshus. Now, Error on Groose!

Groose won his battle with the Groose-inator!

Lucario: Linebeck on Vaati!

Vaati won, easily.

Lucario: Hilda vs. Zant

Hilda won with magic.

Lucario: And Shadow Link on Dark Link!

Dark Link obliterated Shadow Link.

Lucario: Sahasrahla has no one to fight so he moves on! Round 2 has Chancellor Cole, Vaati, Veran, Ganondorf, King of Red Lions, Dark Link, Malladus, and Marin for team Pizza, and Midna, Fi, Hilda, Groose, Sahasrahla, Navi and Nayru for team Pass. Now for Chancellor Cole vs. Nayru.

Chancellor Cole won easily.

Lucario: Midna vs. Marin.

Midna won.

Lucario: I'll just fast-forward and say that Veran beat Navi, Fi defeated Malladus, King of Red Lions beat Sahasrahla, and Hilda was defeated by Dark Link, and Groose gets a free pass to next round! In this round it's Midna vs. Chancellor Cole.

Midna barely won by tricking Chancellor Cole into tripping.

Lucario: King of Red Lions vs. Groose!

Groose won due to being on land.

Lucario: Fi vs. Dark Link!

Fi won due to teleporting away from all of Dark Link's attacks.

Lucario: So Veran gets a free pass! Now we'll have a battle royale; Everyone against Veran!

Against all odds, Veran possessed Fi and defeated Groose and Midna, but then un-possessed her.

Lucario: Who will win, Veran or Fi?

The Black/White Gym Leader's final Pokémon theme starts playing.

Veran possessed Fi and made her lose.

Lucario: It's time to vote for Team Pass, but you can't vote for Fi, Midna, or Groose, except for safety passes.

Link: I'm back, You can go now Lucario.

Lucario: Thanks for comin' out everyone!


	7. 7: Hungry for awesome

Triforce Survival Competition 2 Ep. 7

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole (captain), Veran, Marin, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Merchant, Stray fairy, KORL, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Fi,Majora, Linebeck, Oshus, Onox, Din, Nayru, Navi, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Sahasrahla.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim, and Tingle.**

Link: Okay, so let's hand out safety passes, team Pizza has 2 votes for King of Red Lions!

King of Red Lions: Yes! Finally!

Link: Team Pass has 2 votes for Groose!

Groose: Good for me!

Link: Now let's eliminate someone, we have one vote for Linebeck and one for Onox.

Linebeck

Onox

Onox: Nooo! I'm out!

Link: Now we'll have a Hunger Games challenge, because apparently that's a big thing now…

Every contestant got warped to a battlefield for the Hunger Games challenge.

**Fi POV**

We were rising on the pedestals, when they stopped, we waited 60 seconds for the gong to sound. 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43…

**Chancellor Cole POV**

Obviously, Ganondorf didn't read the Hunger Games, because he just yelled, "Let's do this!" and ran off before the gong so she got blasted into the "dead room." (AKA Link's basement)

**Old Man POV**

35, 34, 33, 32…

**Groose POV**

31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25…

**Marin POV**

24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18…

**Midna POV**

17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…

**Shadow Link POV**

11, 10…

**Oshus POV**

9, 8…

**Malladus POV**

7, 6…

**King of Red Lions POV**

5…

**Veran POV**

4…

**Navi POV**

3…

**Owl POV**

2…

**Dark Link POV**

1…

**Tetra POV**

The gong sounded, we all ran, scrambling to find a weapon. I grabbed a bow, and I was all, "Yes, it has arrows!"

Unfortunately, Stray Fairy heard my cry of happiness, but I headshot her before she could kill me.

**Skull Kid POV**

I heard the "Boo-Wip!" of someone going to the "Dead Zone." And then I thought, "I think someone is watching me…"

**Vaati POV**

He noticed I was watching, freaking Skull Kid, maybe he'll look the other way if I throw a rock.

I found a rock, but I stubbed my toe, "Dammit!"

That got his attention, he pulled out a Slingshot and shot my eye, I heard a "Boo-Wip," and I was in Link's Dark Basement.

**Regular POV**

Link: Let's cut it off here, thanks for comin' out everyone!


	8. 7?

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 ep. 7.?

**Alive**

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole, Veran, Marin, Skull Kid, Merchant, KORL, Error, Malladus, Zant, Smith, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Tetra, Midna, Fi, Majora, Linebeck, Oshus, Din, Nayru, Navi, Groose, Shadow Link, Owl, Hilda, Sahasrahla.**

**Dead**

**Team PZ: Ganondorf, Stray Fairy, Vaati.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim, Tingle.**

"So yeah, we're back, and out of script format!" Link said, "Let's get back to the game, shall we."

**King of Red Lions POV**

I was hiding in the water, like boats do, waiting for someone to pass by. I heard light footsteps, so I shot my cannon. I looked out and Dark Link was squashed. End of Story.

**Owl POV**

I found a bomb so I flew up and waited. Merchant walked by so I lit it but I had to try hard not to get spotted, he had a boomerang.

**Merchant POV**

I heard rustling above so I looked, it stopped. I looked away, though still suspicious. I heard an Explosion in the same tree. Owl fell, roasted. "Now I have a craving for fried chicken."

Linebeck popped out, "did somebody say chicken?" he asked.

I lit him on fire with my candle. So he ran to the lake, where King of Red Lions blasted him.

I walked up to KORL, "Hey, wanna team up and kill noobs like Linebeck?"

"Sure," he replied.

**Link POV**

Time for the half way check-up.

**Alive**

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole, Veran, Marin, Skull Kid, Merchant, KORL, Error, Malladus, Zant, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Tetra, Midna, Fi, Sahasrahla, Majora, Nayru, Din, Oshus, Navi, Groose, Shadow Link, Hilda.**

**Dead**

**Team PZ: Ganondorf, Vaati, Stray fairy, Dark Link.**

**Team Pass: Owl, Linebeck.**

Back to the game!

**Shadow Link POV (Since he doesn't talk this will be his thoughts.)**

_I was looking for a weapon, when I found a sword, an L-2 sword. I picked it up, and I was all like; "Do you like my sword, sword, sword, my L-2 sword, sword," except it was in my head. I had killed Smith, Majora, and Oshus._

_Then I felt a pain in my chest, I looked, I was shot by an arrow, I fell to the ground and saw Tetra behind me._

**Malladus POV**

Hi, I'm Malladus, welcome to my POV!

Hey! What's that rustling in that tall grass?

Is it an Audino? No, I don't think so…

A wild Midna appeared!

Midna used Ice Rod!

It's Super Effective!

Malladus fainted.

Malladus blacked out.

Malladus was teleported to the dead zone, where he was restored to full health.

**Merchant POV**

KORL and I were hiding in the water, waiting for someone to come by… We had already blasted Zant and Nayru.

"We aren't finding anyone…" I whined.

"Huh," KORL replied, "You shoot _3_ people…"

Then something flashed through our vision.

Then I felt a big thing next to us, I turned around, and saw a giant bomb flower.

"Oh, god…"

It exploded but I had bolted before it did.

Then an arrow went through me and I was sent to the dead zone.

**Tetra POV**

"Good job, partner!" I said, "We got them!"

"Yeah," Her ally replied, "we got them good!"

**Normal POV**

Who will die next?

Who will kill next?

Who is Tetra's secret partner?

Who is asking you these questions?

Why do all questions except this one start with "who"?

Who?

Who?

Who?

Who!?

See you next time on Triforce!

Survival!

Competition!

2!

The End

Who?


	9. Near finale

Triforce Survival comp. 2 ep.

**Alive**

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole, Veran, Marin, Skull Kid, Error.**

**Team Pass: Tetra, Midna, Fi, Sahasrahla, Din, Navi, Groose, Hilda, Old Man.**

**Dead**

**Team PZ: Ganondorf, Vaati, Stray Fairy, Dark Link, Merchant, KORL, Malladus, Zant, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Owl, Linebeck, Majora, Nayru, Oshus, Shadow Link.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim, and Tingle.**

Back to the game again!

**Fi POV**

I had received a beetle thanks to Infernap, so I used it to look around. I saw Old Man passed out and Sahasrahla creeping up on him, so I used the Beetle to drop a bomb on him.

I figured it would be good to leave him with me in the final two, so I could kill him and win the hard part; keep him alive.

**Veran POV**

I'm currently sneaking up on Groose, trying to possess him. As he stopped, I hid and did a little evil laugh whisper. Unfortunately, Din was above me in hover boots, and she dropped a bomb and killed me.

**Error POV**

I AM ERROR! (I have a Megaton Hammer.)

I AM ERROR! (I see Din!)

I AM ERROR! (I will kill her.)

I AM ERROR! (I have hit Din.)

I AM ERROR! (Din is dead.)

I AM ERROR! (Chancellor Cole has found me.)

I AM ERROR! (I am running from him!)

I AM ERROR! (He has a Ball & Chain)

I AM ERROR! (I have escaped!)

**Navi POV**

I saw Old Man passed out, so I drew my Deku sword, and went to kill him. Then I saw Fi behind a tree, so I went after her. She had a beetle, what use would that have!?

As I slashed at her, she pulled out a hylian shield, as I was stunned, she shield bashed my, which disarmed me.

Tetra then jumped out and shot Fi, who blocked it.

"Damn!" she said, "I'm out of arrows!"

Old man the woke up who through a bomb that killed Tetra and I, Fi teleported away.

**Normal POV**

"Well let's see who's dead now!" Link said.

**Alive**

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole, Marin, Error, Skull Kid**

**Team Pass: Midna, Fi, Old Man, Groose, Hilda.**

"Back to the murderfest!"

**Hilda POV**

We haven't done my POV yet so… yay!

Skull Kid was near, he had a boomerang.

I had a Sand Rod.

I first created a wall of sand around him.

"Who's there!?" he shouted.

He threw his boomerang, which vanished.

I then proceeded to drop a wave of sand on him, flushing him out.

**Groose POV**

I got hit by a boomerang that came out of nowhere.

**Chancellor Cole POV**

I had a Bow with Fire arrows, I found Old Man, who was asleep, Fi jumped out and blocked my first shot. I calculated a plan, I shot the next arrow of her shield, off a tree, off a rock, and right into…..

…..

…..

…

…

My Butt.

**Error POV**

I AM ERROR! (There is Fi.)

I AM ERROR! (She has a Hylian shield)

I AM ERROR! (My hammer knocked her away)

I AM ERROR! (I have killed Old Man)

I AM ERR…. (Fi is back with a…)

**Fi POV**

I have killed Error with the Deku sword that Navi dropped before she died.

Hey, look! There is Marin! She has a bow and arrow!

I teleported to dodge it.

I crashed into Midna who I killed.

**Normal POV**

"We're down to the Final Three!" Link said, "Fi! Marin! And Hilda! See you next time on TRIFORCE SURVIVAL!"


	10. The short end

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 chap. 10

"Welcome back!" Link announced, "We're back to the Final Three; Hilda, Marin, and Fi!"

**Hilda POV**

Okay, the others don't know I'm here. I'll use that to my advantage.

Marin's easier to kill, but I should kill Fi first.

I tried to sneak up on Fi, behind a tree.

Hey that rhymed!

Oh yeah!

That's me!

Makin' rhymes all the times!

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Fi said.

"God! You found me!" I said.

"Oh, Hilda!" Fi said, "I didn't notice you!"

Marin jumped at Fi and shot at her but Fi blocked it and killed her.

**Fi POV**

I have killed Marin, now it is just Hilda and I.

"Okay, so Fi just killed Marin," Hilda said, "now it's just Me and Fi!"

**Hilda POV**

Hey I rhymed again!

**Fi POV**

I'll just kill Hilda while she's distracted about something.

And…..

**Normal POV**

Boo-wip!

"And the winner is….Fi! Fi wins!" Link said.

You can vote for anyone but Fi, Groose and King of Red Lions.


	11. All wiped out

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 Chap. 8 (11)

**Team PZ: Chancellor Cole (Captain), Veran, Marin, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Merchant, Zant, King of Red Lions, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Dark Link, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Majora, Fi, Linebeck, Navi, Groose, Owl, Shadow Link, Hilda, Sahasrahla, Din, Nayru, Oshus.**

**Eliminated: Ezlo, Agahnim, Tingle, Onox.**

"We're Back, Baby!" Link said, "Now let's kick someone out!"

"But first," Zelda said, "Safety Passes!"

Hilda

"Seriously," Link said, "Just Hilda?"

…

"Okay then," Link continued, "Hilda it is!"

"Now for the Elimination!" Zelda said.

"Finally!" Chancellor Cole yelled, "Hey, slowpokes! Hurry it up!"

"Okay," Link said, "Since Hilda got that safety pass, you are automatically eliminated!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But who will be Captain?" Marin asked.

"Hmmm…" Link thought, "There's only one way to determine this, and it is an extremely scientific method…"

"Well," Vaati said, "What is it?"

"Eenie, Meenie, Minie… Veran!" Link said.

"Yeah," Midna whispered to Tetra, "Very Scientific…"

"Well," Link continued, "Have any of you watched Wipeout?"

"There's no Television in Hyrule, Genius…" Veran said, sarcastically.

"Then how are we making this show?" Link rebutted.

"Uhhh…" Veran thought.

"That's what I thought…" Link said.

"Basically in the qualifier," Link explained, "You will each run an obstacle course and the 12 with the lowest times move on to the _SweEeEeEeEeEeper! _Zelda, tell 'em about the challenges…"

"So," Zelda said, "Contestants will start on the Toppling Towers…"

"Just Like Jenga!" Link added.

"Then they go to the Sucker Punch Wall…"

"It'll knock the socks off ya!"

"Then it's the Big Balls…"

"I like big…" Link began to sing.

"Don't start singing…." Zelda said, "Anyways, then it's the Door Knockers!"

"Knock Knock, who's there, BANG!" Link said.

"Oh my God…."

"At the start we have Majora!"

The horn blew and Majora ran towards the Toppling Towers.

He jumped to the first platform as it toppled down and he fell into the mud.

He then got back up and made it over the first one, and then the second and third, as he moved on to the Sucker Punch.

He clang to the wall to prevent him from falling into the mud, as he scaled across, a boxing glove popped out of the wall, hit him in the groin and he fell back into the mud.

The next time he made it completely across, although he was hit a couple times.

As he went to the Big Balls, he jumped to the first, but was bounced into the water.

We catch up to him on the Door Knockers, when as he passed one of the doors, a giant hammer swung out, but he dodged it and made it to the finish in 3:58

Later…

"Our 12 remaining contestant are Majora, Fi, Tetra, Veran, Midna, Merchant, Error, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, and Linebeck."

The Sweeper

The twelve characters stood on a small pedestal, high above water, around a giant sweeper arm.

The sweeper began spinning and Midna, Fi, and Veran jumped over it. Error jumped too late and tripped over the sweeper. The others jumped over, except for Ganondorf, who can't jump for his life.

"Two down, three to go before everyone left moves on, last one wins an advantage later!" Link said.

"THAT COULD'VE HELPED, TELLING US THAT!" Veran said.

"Sheesh," Link replied, "stop bugging me. SPEED IT UP!"

The sweeper arm began to speed up.

Everyone jumped over it this rotation.

"GOD, REALLY!?" Link yelled, "SPEED IT UP AGAIN!"

Midna and Fi jumped, but Veran got sweeped off, but hung on to the sweeper until it knocked off Majora. She then let go and landed on Majora's platform.

"SWEET CATCH!" Link said.

This time; Midna, Error, Merchant and Linebeck got knocked off. But Error was safe.

"Next off is safe!" Link said.

Now the sweeper arm started spinning Backwards, and knocked off Skull Kid and Shadow Link.

"So were down to the final four!" Link said, "Dark Link, Fi, Tetra, and Veran. Oh yeah, and we let Pit (from Kid Icarus) man the super large snowball launcher.

"What!?" Tetra said.

"That's Insane!" Veran said.

"Well, the purpose is to make the challenge harder, so I find it quite logical." Fi said.

"I hope you go next." Veran said.

"Go where?" Fi asked.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" Dark Link said.

Take a gander at who goes next.

IT  
>IS<br>VERAN!

Yup, Veran got shot down.

Not Fi, not Tetra, Veran.

Then Tetra.

"We're down to the last two!" Link said, "Dark Link and Fi!"

AND  
>THE<br>LAST  
>PERSON<br>TO  
>FALL<br>IS  
>FI!<p>

Yup, Fi was the last one to go down!

"Since you won, Dark Link," Link said, "You get to skip this round!"

"HELL YES," Dark Link said.

"Now it's time for the SEVEN LETTER WORD!"

Everyone was confused.

"It's a challenge, idiots."

"Ohhhhhhh…." Everyone said.

"So basically," Link explained, "You have to make it through the platforms."

"You have to survive the teetering I, the pool of P, the diving boards on E, the spinning O, the hurdles on U, and make it to T." Zelda said, "You start on W. If you fall, there are checkpoints at P, E, and U."

"So, it's Wipeout?" Veran said.

"Duh," Link replied, "First three move on."

The race began, everyone ran onto the I ASAP, they all pushed each other off. Fi waited and made it past I to P. Tetra and Shadow Link soon followed. Fi jumped from the pool to the E. Veran and Skull Kid made it to P.

Fi jumped to the O, but couldn't make it and fell. Shadow Link passed Tetra and made it to the E. Skull Kid followed, then Tetra. Veran was accidentally knocked off of P by Error. Fi climbed back up to E just as Shadow Link made it on to O, and Skull Kid tried and failed. Veran climbed up to P and pushed Error off before jumping to E.

Tetra made it from E to O, Shadow Link made it from O to U. Veran also made it to O, and Error failed to make it to E, because Error's a N00b. Shadow Link passed the first hurdle, and Tetra made it to U. Fi reached O as well as Skull Kid.

Error climbed back up again, Tetra jumped hurdle #1, and Fi reached U. Error finally reached O, Veran fell, and Skull Kid did too. Shadow Link jumped hurdle #2, and Fi jumped #1, accidentally knocking Tetra off.

And Shadow Link is the first one to make it to the T!

Error, being n00by, fell again. Fi made it to T, as did Tetra!

The gong rang, meaning the round was over.

"And Shadow Link, Fi and Tetra move on to the Wipeout zone!" Link said, "With Dark Link!"

THE WIPEOUT ZONE

Shadow Link went first, getting launched from a catapult, into cold water, he climbed out, and hopped along the gears of doom, which he fell off a few times, before he moved on to the scary-go-round.

He jumped onto the scary-go-round, and move to the other end, where he waited one rotation before successfully jumping to the other end.

Lastly he had to run the gauntlet, first he had to pass the punchy pistons, which he navigated successfully, he moved to the rib rage, a bridge of "ribs" hanging only on one end, which he failed once before moving to the gutbusters, a group of platforms, rising and falling.

This challenge gave him some difficulty, but he ended up making it.

Let's just say this

Dark Link came 1st

Shadow Link came 2nd

Fi came 3rd

And Tetra came 4th

Please select a character for elimination from team Pass

A character from each team for a safety pass.

And contribute a challenge idea. Thank you.


	12. TEAMSWITCH!

Triforce Survival Comp. 2 Chapter 12

**Team PZ: Veran (captain), Marin, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Merchant, Zant, King of Red Lions, Error, Vaati, Malladus, Dark Link, Smith.**

**Team Pass: Tetra (captain), Midna, Majora, Fi, Linebeck, Navi, Groose, Owl, Shadow Link, Hilda, Sahasrahla, Din, Nayru, Oshus.**

"Time for SPs!" Link yelled.

**Team PZ**

**Dark Link**

**Marin**

**Team Pass**

**Tetra**

**Fi**

"Here you two go," Link said as he handed out the Safety Passes, "Now for elimination! Wait a minute, it seems that MUCHDOGE has voted for the wrong team! So the only vote is for Linebeck!"

"BOO!" Linebeck whined, "Why would you eliminate me? I'm Me!"

"I guess you're not as big a Fan Favorite as you thought," Link said, "Today, no challenge (maybe)!"

"YAY!" everyone yelled.

"Instead, we're shuffling the teams!"

"BOO!" Everyone yelled.

**Team 1**

Zant!

Fi!

Midna!

Ganondorf!

Oshus!

Veran!

Din!

Old Man!

Owl!

Shadow Link!

Malladus!

King of Red Lions!

Smith!

"You are now… Team Villian!" Link said.

"But most of our team is heroes," Midna said.

"Deal with it!"

**Team 2**

Dark Link!

Nayru!

Groose!

Hilda!

Navi!

Stray Fairy!

Error!

Tetra!

Marin!

Sahasrahla!

Skull Kid!

Merchant!

Vaati!

"You are… Team Hero!" Link said.

"But our captain's a villain," Tetra said.

"Again, Deal with it! And Majora loses too!"

**Vote for challenges, not people or SP!**


End file.
